maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Better Autistic Life
Description My Better Autistic '''Life '''is a new series that came out in 2016. The series is about a 15-year-old autistic girl named Maraya Adams, who has a computer and a dog that help her out on her adventures. In each episode, Maraya seeks help from the viewers to say her magic spell in order to get Ruff to come to life. Main Characters Maraya - the main character of the series. She is a 15-year-old autistic and obsessive compulsive girl who is the youngest sister of Haley. She has an anthropomorphized computer and dog that help her on her adventures in each episode. She is the one who seeks viewers' help to say a magic spell in order to get Ruff to come to life. She also wears different colored t-shirts with white pajama pants in almost every episode. When she's not wearing her pajamas, she wears her "regular clothes". Maraya's Computer - an anthropomorphized computer that Maraya has. It is said in the show that her computer is "supportive". The computer that Maraya owns has moving arms and wings, but not legs. It also doesn't talk. She takes it everywhere she goes. This is where Ruff comes out of so he can help Maraya out on something. The computer is a black tablet with no case on. Ruff - a special anthropomorphized dog who helps Maraya in every episode of the series. He is about the same height, except for that he is a few inches taller than her. When she needs his help, he pops out of her computer to come to life and help her. Mentioned in the series, it says that Ruff acts like an OT (occupational therapist), speech therapist, psychologist, and service dog but is actually a special ed teacher. He is just like his real look from another show because in all the other series he appeared on, he was small in Maraya's imagination. He is an orange dog who has hovering eyebrows and wears glasses. He appears in every episode. Haley - Maraya's older 17-year-old sister who appears in some episodes of the series. She first appeared in the episode "Meeting Ruff". Ryan - Maraya and Haley's dad. He probably is never seen in the series but his voice is heard throughout the series. Debbie - Maraya and Haley's grandma. She also appeared in the first episode "Meeting Ruff". Steve - Maraya and Haley's grandfather. He first appeared in the episode "Meeting Ruff". Synopsis Why the Creator Called It Like That "My Better Autistic Life" is a series that teaches lessons and skills for autistic children. Why the creator called the series by that name because Maraya, the protagonist of the show, has autism and teaches children who are on the autism spectrum. But sometimes, Maraya's beloved helper, Ruff, teaches the kids about how it's like to live with autism. Maraya also has a beloved computer that helps her on her adventures like Ruff. In the series, Maraya's Computer and Ruff both help Maraya with her autism. What Happens In the Show In every episode of the show "My Better Autistic Life", it starts by taking place at a certain setting (usually Debbie's house or Maraya's house). As the scene zooms in, Maraya is seen doing something (usually she is sitting on her bed). Then she greets by saying "Oh, hi viewers!", but in episodes like "Trying Mashed Potatoes", "Minding My Manners", and other episodes where Maraya is not sitting on her bed, doing nothing, a problem can already arise compared to other episodes like "Trying Bananas", "Sharing", and etc after Maraya greets her viewers and decides to do something else. Usually when there are things that Maraya has to do, she gets a "problem" and needs some help. And after she always says that, she would sometimes think of who can help and gets an idea of getting Ruff for help. Then, she seeks help from her viewers to say the magic spell that will make Ruff come to life. Then after Maraya (and the viewers) say the magic spell, some purple magic dust comes out of the computer screen and then when Ruff starts to come out of the computer, he is flying with some of the magic dust spinning around him like a tornado. Then Ruff, who's one of Maraya's beloved helpers, comes out of the computer, lands on the floor, and greets Maraya by saying hi or hello (see Ruff (2016 version)'s catchphrases). After that, he asks Maraya what she needs help with today. Sometimes, Maraya and Ruff would talk about Maraya's problem before Ruff says that he will be able to help her. Ruff is known to help out Maraya's autism in a fun way so that autistic children can be taught and entertained in a fun way. Some fun ways that Ruff helps with Maraya's problems are songs, techniques, and more! But sometimes for Ruff, he can have trouble dealing with Maraya. Like in the episode "Learning How To Relax", Ruff had to deal with one of Maraya's LONGEST meltdowns! And probably in a few episodes, Maraya throws some little temper tantrums (called "meltdowns" in autism) that Ruff has to deal with. Somehow it is seen in some episodes that Maraya can be pretty helpless and act like a baby because Ruff does everything for her and Maraya can't take care of herself. Ruff is known to be a special ed teacher on Maraya's computer. He is very good at dealing with Maraya's problems, like meltdowns, her other disorders like OCD's, behavior and more. He seems to always give advice for Maraya when he's helping with her problems. He helps and helps Maraya lots until he proves that Maraya can improve her new skills in autism (some episodes). After Maraya's improved her new skills in autism in front of Ruff, then Ruff tells Maraya that "he's got to go". In every episode when Maraya hears Ruff say that to her, she gets sad because she doesn't want to be separated from him. So they do their farewell by telling each other goodbye twice, then Ruff disappears and hops back into Maraya's computer. After their farewell, Maraya also thanks the viewers for helping her have "a better autistic life". Problems that Maraya Totally Has In the Series Self care Seen in some episodes of the series, Maraya has totally big problems with self care, like getting dressed, going to the bathroom, or even cleaning up her own messes. Ruff does all these things for her. In the episode "Changing My Clothes", Ruff taught her how to change clothes by herself, but however, after Maraya learned, Ruff still dresses her. And also, Maraya wore diapers until Ruff toilet trained her in a public bathroom in the episode "Using the Bathroom". At dinnertime, Maraya wears a bib to avoid getting her clothes dirty. Sometimes at dinnertime when Maraya has a problem, Ruff tries to forcefully feed her the dinner that Debbie cooked, but usually Maraya avoids it. In the episode "Being Myself: The Sequel", Maraya was forced to wear her bib at dinnertime because she needed it. Sensory Issues Mentioned in some episodes, Maraya has sensory issues with every sense in the autism spectrum, including sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch/texture, balance and body awareness. In the episode "Overcoming My Fears", Maraya is afraid of loud noises, such as a vacuum cleaner or any loud noise that you have ever heard in your life. Then in an earlier episode called "Being Myself", she had sensory issues with taste and balance. Then, in an even earlier episode called "Apologizing To My Friends", she had sensory issues with body awareness, which her friend, Katia, blamed that she hurt her almost intentionally instead. Hearing (Regular Issue) Maraya doesn't only have sensory issues with hearing; she has regular issues with it too. Mentioned in the episodes "Meeting Ruff" and "Paying Attention", Maraya has hearing issues and sometimes needs her name to be called again so she hear her name being called. After Ruff helped her hear, Maraya was able to improve it in front of her family. Trivia *When Maraya's not thinking about who can help her with her problems, either her grandma, Debbie, or her computer thinks of the idea. *There are some episodes in the series where Maraya doesn't even think about getting Ruff to help her. *In the episode "Learning How To Relax", Ruff dealt with Maraya's meltdown by squeezing and hugging her tightly. Category:List of "Maraya and Friends" Series Category:My Better Autistic Life